A Mother's Love
by Luikno
Summary: This is my first Fanfict! Takes place in chapter 26. It's about Nino wanting her mother to love her and in the end, she finds the truth. Please R&R. spoilers Up dated with Chapter 3. It's a bit longer but...
1. Mother's Task

Mother's Love  
  
The morning seemed like any other as Nino hopped out of bed. As usual, she found her mother outside, doing something that she could not tell. Nino paid no mind and thought it was only nothing, so she got to her chores. It was a nice day; the wind rustled through the trees, the sky was blue. It was one of those days that made her feel as if she was really alive. Nino didn't want to start her work that early. "Would it really make the difference if I just sit and admire this morning for a while?" she said to herself as she found a nice patch of green grass to lie in. Moments (or at least it seamed to her) passed by when she heard her mother calling her name. She knew that she had better start going before her mother got mad at her. "Coming!" her voice echoed in the vastness of the valleys. She found Sonia at the front step, impatiently waiting for her daughter to come. "Yes, mother?" Nino asked as she reached the high woman. She felt a cold strike to her left cheek. "Do not call me that!" Sonia said in rage, "Now," she turned her back to her. Nino got up, rubbing her face. It was not the first time that she was hit. In fact, she was quite used to it now. She said nothing. "I need you to do me a favour, Nino." Still she remained silent. "You will go with Jaffar to Bern Palace tonight. There, Prince Zephiel will be sleeping, not aware of his surroundings. You will kill him." Her voice trailed off in Nino's head. "K-kill Prince Zephiel?" Nino was shocked at what her mother was telling her. She could never kill another human being! Sonia whipped around to face the small mage with the devious of smiles. "That's what I said; kill Prince Zephiel" "But... why?" Her voice was now trembling. "Don't ask me silly questions!" Sonia's hand shot up to strike the girl. "But if you succeed, I will give you what you long for." Nino looked up at her with eyes of disbelief. "I will... love you." She couldn't believe her ears. "Love me?" she thought to herself. She nodded to accept the assassination. "Good." Sonia's lips curled into what was the most evil smile that Nino had ever seen. "You leave tonight. Jaffar will be waiting for you. But remember this," her voice turned ice cold again, "if you fail, I swear I'll kill you!" Sonia left for the girl to continue with her business. "Ki-Kill..." Nino could not even finish her sentence. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her own mother! With no hesitation to kill her own daughter! She could not let her see her like this. She would prove to her that she is brave. "Tonight," she thought, "I will show my mother that I can do this." 


	2. Battle before Dawn

Chapter 2 Battle before Dawn  
  
Nino walked silently along with Jaffar in the dark of the night. The faint shadows from the torches on the walls made Nino think that some thing was there. Something was waiting for them.  
Nino heard a feint snore.  
"Prince Zephiel" Jaffar said to let Nino know that they had arrived at their destination. "We must do this job quickly and silently."  
"B-but Jaffar. I don't want to do this! I can't kill an innocent boy." Nino stuttered.  
"We were given this task by Sonia. If we do not succeed in completing it, the penalty will be death."  
Nino nodded, "I know... It's just that... She's my mother, and she is willing to kill me without a second thought. How can that be?" Nino felt tears welling up in her eyes. Remembering what her mother had said drove a cold dagger through her heart.  
Jaffar looked at her with a menacing glare. "In the Black Fang, you have no family. You must learn that." Nino knew this, but she didn't want to believe it. She loved her mother very much.  
Jaffar's head swung around. The sound came from outside. There were voices. He could not make out the words, but he knew that they would be killed if they got caught in attempting to assassinate the prince.  
The noise awoke Prince Zephiel. "What's going on?" his head was filled with confusion. But whatever it was, it did not sound pleasant. He hid in the corner, armed with a small sword that was hung up on the wall.  
"Hurry! Hide!" Jaffar sprinted to the west silently, as Nino went the opposite direction.  
"Oh no!" Nino thought, "Please, let me live!" She prayed.  
As she was running, she ran into a guard. She knew it was one of the Black Fang.  
"Thank god!" She puffed, "The prince is in there!" She pointed to the room which Zephiel was hiding.  
The man took his two daggers from their sheaths and was ready to strike. "You will die!!!"  
She didn't know what was going on, but her natural reflexes made he jump out of the way and immediately start running.  
Why was he attacking me? He's on my side!  
Nino ran until she could run no more, so she sat in a corner and held her tome of elfire close and waited for Jaffar to come and save her. 


	3. Battle in the Dark

Chapter 3 Fight in the Dark  
  
"What was that noise?" Lyn asked the large, blue haired man, who went by the name Hector. "I think it came from in the palace."  
He just looked away and said, "probably nothing."  
The red-haired warrior heard his two companions talking. "We should see what's going on... Seeing as this war is going on... Maybe something is wrong."  
The two just gave him a look that said, "What are you thinking?" and "Yeah, we should." at the same time. Even though he knew that it might have been against his better judgement, Eliwood began to run to the castle. Lyn and Hector did not know what he was doing, but they decided to follow anyways. They knew that he wasn't the strongest of fighters so they came to back him up, just in case.  
Eliwood found, strangely that the doors were unlocked, inviting any attacker in to the place that housed the King-to-be of Bern. He opened them cautiously, as not to let anyone know that they were there. The walls were covered in shadows, as Nino had discovered, and it made him also a bit... afraid.  
In the near black of one hall, a sound of a footstep was heard, but only a single one. He listened and tried to find the person that had made the noise. His two friends followed. A black figure formed, as he got closer. Eliwood could see that the cape he was wearing was red in the torchlight. Assassin? He thought. The thought was too horrible to be true. Someone may be trying to assassinate the prince!!! Now Eliwood ran to catch up, but the man was lost in the night. Lyn and Hector came up to him. "What's wrong?" Asked Lyn between breaths. Even if Eliwood couldn't fight, he was sure fast. "An assassination..." He didn't even wait for them to reply. He ran for the door to get the rest of the group. "EVERYONE!!!" He shouted, "WE MUST HELP PRINCE ZEPHIEL! THERE IS AN ASSASSINATION!" At these words, all of the warriors sprung into action. This was undeniably the work of the Black Fang, everyone thought. They were following them ever since they had rescued Ninnian and Nills from their grasp. Now they want them back. Everyone stormed into the castle, careful not to let his or her guard down. That's funny, Eliwood thought, why isn't there anyone to stop us from getting in? But what if... His thoughts were interrupted by a clatter of swords. Eliwood jumped into action. Not far off, there was Prince Zephiel, being attacked by one of the Black Fang assassins. "Your Highness!" Eliwood yelled as he came to kill the murderous intruder. The Black Fang looked his way. "What are you doing here?" He asked in alarm. Eliwood replied with only a jab to the side with his Rapier. It didn't do much, but it was enough for him to leave and get rested for next battle. "Your Highness! Are you alright?" "Yes but..." The prince replied in a shaky voice. "But who are you?" He drew his sword, thinking that he could defeat Eliwood. Eliwood sighed and touched his Rapier to his sword to lower it. "I've come to help. That man. He tried to kill you. There must be more. We need you to stay here for a while." "Wait! Who's we? Who's trying to kill me?" "You'll know soon, but for now, I need you to stay here." Eliwood put him in the corner and left to find the other Black Fang. When he saw the rest of the group, they were already formed up, ready for battle. 


End file.
